Ariel Cola
Ariel Cola (known as Saweeza on Circulon), is the teenage daughter of Cosmo Cola and is one of the main characters of "Stepsister From Planet Weird". She is an alien who came to Earth. Personality Ariel Cola, like Megan , is willing to say how she feels about certain events, such as her dad marrying Katherine. She does not seem to be as manipulative as Megan, as shown by how she did not understand how to make her dad and Katherine think that they are getting along. Unlike Megan, Ariel does not seem to care about popularity. She noticed that the popular table seemed important to others, but found the conversation shallow. She also tells Cutter that he is vapid and shallow. She seems to miss her home planet, and does not believe that she will like Earth. She complained about how Earth was, as well as her name and appearance on Earth. She does seem to trust others, as she is willing to call Fanul, believing that he would not tell his father where they were. Even when Fanul holds her, Cutter, and Megan captive (as his dad told him to), she mentions believing that Fanul will do the right thing. She tells Megan that she is fearless compared to her, suggesting that Ariel does not believe that she is very brave. Relationships Megan Larson At first, she does not seem to like Megan, eventually calling her "evil Megan Larson". She still seems to care about her, seeing as she went to "save" Megan (she did not understand that Megan was fine windsurfing) They bond while trying to get their parents to split up, and later become close when Megan finds Ariel captive by Fanul, and becomes captured themselves. Ariel tells Megan that her and Cosmo are aliens, and that they came to Earth to escape oppression. They work together to escape, and at the end of the movie, Ariel considers Megan a best friend. Cosmo Cola Cosmo is Ariel's dad. She seems to be close to him, as how they can freely talk to each other. She is overjoyed when they unfreeze Cosmo, running up to him and hugging him. Kathy Kathy becomes Ariel's stepmom at the end of the movie. Even though she wants Cosmo to break up with her, it is likely about her dad remarrying than Katherine, as she does not seem to dislike her personally, and even seems to understand why Cosmo likes her. It is hinted that Ariel likely does not want Cosmo to marry Katherine as she still misses her mom. Trevor Trevor becomes Ariel's stepbrother at the end of the movie. They don't interact much, and Ariel called him "the small noise maker" in her diary. Still, she still seems to accept Trevor, as shown by how she smiles and nods when Trevor asks if Cosmo can be a good alien again, as he was led to believe that Cosmo was a bad alien. Cutter At first, Ariel thinks that Cutter is shallow. She later bonds with him as they work together to get Fanul to let them leave the room and save her dad, and by the end of the movie, they he is Ariel's boyfriend. Fanul Fanul was Ariel's boyfriend in Circulon. She trusted him not to tell his father where her and Cosmo were, and even though he did, still believed that he would do the right thing. They later broken up, but it seemed mutual (Fanul prefered Megan's brown hair and Ariel liked him better as a bubble), and they do not seem to have hard feelings towards each other. Trivia *She is afraid of wind. Although it seemed fairly common for her species, she may be more afraid of it than Cosmo, seeing as Cosmo went into Kathy's house while Ariel hid from the wind. *She, like Megan, has a diary and likes music. *She wears several layers of clothes to protect her essence. *She is inconsistent on whether or not to use Fanul's real name on Earth. Megan knows that Ariel's boyfriend is named Fanul even before she knows that Ariel is an alien, but when Serena Soo asks, she calls Fanul "Mike". **It is possible that Ariel didn't mean to say Fanul's name in front of Megan, but she did so without thinking. *She tends to call people by their full names. This may or may not be a trait of her species, as Cosmo called Megan Larson by her full name once, but then started just using her first name. Quotes *"I miss Fanul so terribly, Daddy. May I please contact him? He would not betray me. I know that he would not." *(To Megan) "Your room is hideously cluttered." *"My father is a great freedom fighter on Circulon, Megan." Category:Alien Category:Female Category:Characters